The present invention relates to a reversible rake for raking loose ground covering such as leaves, grass clippings and the like and more specifically to a rake having a pushing or pulling capability.
Manual raking devices have been developed wherein raking tines are supported by wheels. The devices may be rolled along the ground with the raking tines gathering leaves and the like in the path of the device. Such devices do not require an auxiliary power source. However, the raking tines are only moved over tne ground and are not provided with a simulated raking action. Leaves can soon accumulate beneath the raking tines resulting in a dragging raking action which will not rake clearly. Furthermore, the presence of the wheels limits the use of the raking particularly as to the terrain and manipulation of the device.